1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diagnostic devices, and more particularly, to a diagnostic apparatus that analyzes problems associated with air conditioning systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems are an important part of any modern residential or commercial building. As HVAC systems increase in complexity and capabilities, problems and servicing of these systems have also increased. It is quite common for a technician servicing or repairing an HVAC system to spend many hours in servicing and repairing the system. Currently, most controls associated with an HVAC system are located away from the main components of the HVAC system, such as the motor and blower units. When a technician is servicing an HVAC system, in order to troubleshoot or diagnose problems of the system, he must operate the HVAC in its various modes. However, since many control units are located away from the motor, the technician must travel between the two locations. In addition, to complicate matters, the technician normally does not have any portable instrumentation to determine if the connections between the control unit and the other HVAC system components are operating correctly. Furthermore, there are no available tools for comprehensive and process-oriented troubleshooting of the new electronically-driven motors prevalent in the HVAC market. A portable device is needed which enables a technician to control the HVAC system from a location adjacent the main HVAC system components and provides a plurality of diagnostic instrumentation to assist the technician in determining the problems associated with the HVAC system.
Although there are no known prior art teachings of a solution to the aforementioned deficiency and shortcoming such as that disclosed herein, prior art references that discuss subject matter that bears some relation to matters discussed herein are U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,329 to Seem et al. (Seem), U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,677 to Jensen et al. (Jensen), U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,690 to Boatman et al. (Boatman), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,509 to Dolan et al. (Dolan).
Seem discloses a diagnostic system for use in a network control system. The diagnostic system is used to analyze HVAC system or variable air volume (VAV) box performance in an environmental control system. The diagnostic system records temperature, air flow, and actuator position data in the controller associated with the VAV box and calculates an exponentially weighted moving average value. However, Seem does not teach or suggest providing an alternate control unit for control parameters within the environmental unit. Seem merely discloses monitoring the environmental unit without providing any control or troubleshooting capability.
Jensen also discloses a diagnostic system for use in a network control system. The diagnostic system is used to analyze VAV box performance in an environmental control system. The system allows a technician to perform diagnostic tests on VAV boxes from a remote location. The diagnostic system also formats the air flow so that it can be displayed as a graphical representation. However, Jensen does not teach or suggest controlling a plurality of control modes and functions separately from the internal environmental control unit. Jensen merely discloses limited control functions of actuators of a damper system of the VAV box.
Boatman discloses an environmental monitoring system and method for systematically and continuously monitoring an environment. The system and method includes a data acquisition system which is programmed to systematically collect environmental data for a site. The data acquisition system includes sensors coupled to a data storage device having a remote access device. Data may then be uploaded to the remote database for storing environment data from many sites. The remote database utilizes the remote access device so that the data storage devices of various data acquisition sites can be electronically coupled to the remote database for centralized data collection and storage. However, Boatman does not teach or suggest a system for remotely controlling a plurality of control modes and functions of the environmental unit. Rather, Boatman merely discloses monitoring a plurality of parameters within the environmental unit and storing the data in a remote location.
Dolan discloses a device for reading and transmitting control parameter selections to a control system for an HVAC system. The device reads and encodes all control parameter selections in a predefined manner in response to the control system. The device includes a programmed microprocessor that begins its regaining of control parameter selections from a beginning point in a software program. The microprocessor includes a switchable power supply which is periodically switched on and off by the control system that will be receiving and responding to the control parameter selections. However, Dolan does not teach or suggest providing control inputs to the HVAC system or a means for troubleshooting or diagnosing problems with the HVAC.
Review of the foregoing references reveals no disclosure or suggestion of an apparatus as that described and claimed herein. Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have a portable device which provides remote control inputs to an HVAC system and the capability to troubleshoot and diagnose problems associated with the HVAC system. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.
In one aspect, the present invention is a diagnostic apparatus for examining a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system. The apparatus includes a control unit connected to the HVAC system for controlling a plurality of control parameters of the HVAC system. The apparatus also monitors a plurality of performance characteristics of the HVAC system. The control unit controls the plurality of control parameters and monitors the plurality of performance characteristics to provide a diagnostic check of the HVAC system.
In another aspect, the present invention is an apparatus for examining a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system. The apparatus includes a portable control unit detachably coupled to the HVAC system. The control unit monitors a plurality of performance characteristics associated with a plurality of control parameters controlling the HVAC system. The control unit also controls the HVAC system through the plurality of control parameters of the HVAC system. The control unit monitors the plurality of performance characteristics while controlling the HVAC system to determine a status of the HVAC system.
In still another aspect, the present invention is a diagnostic apparatus for examining a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system. The apparatus includes a control unit connected to the HVAC system. The control unit controls a plurality of control parameters of the HVAC system through a plurality of control function activators providing control functions to the HVAC system. The control unit also variably controls at least one control parameter and monitors a plurality of performance characteristics of the HVAC system. The control unit controls the plurality of control parameters and monitors the plurality of performance characteristics to perform a diagnostic check of the HVAC system.